Life With Him and After Him
by frieshen
Summary: We all know by now that our beloved king Francis has died. What happened the hours before his death? the Peace accord? the woods? His discussion about the prophecy with his Mother...Catherine? Mary's thoughts...their cute fluffy conversations What happened to Mary after his death? what was the grieving process like for her when she as alone? her thoughts her wishes?
1. The Revival

Chapter 1

I stand in the church in the undergrounds of French Court. " _I can't believe he's well and alive"_ I mutter to myself as I light the candles surrounding the religious statue displayed and looking down upon me. It was just hours ago that my beloved Francis lay dying next to me as I whisper our hopeful wishes of our future which never intended to happen, until Bash and Charles brought to save him at the last moment. Here I stand in the church praying for my mother, Marie De Guise who passed hours after Francis was revived…..Delphine mentioned that in order to save one beloved, you must sacrifice another. Even though, I despised my mother and her harsh commands about giving France an heir and how little she cared for me after I was sent away to the convent, she is still my mother even if she never acted like one and I shall respect her by praying that she is at peace. Last time I laid eyes on her, she was sickly and very cruel. She pushed me to produce an heir with Francis which at the time could not happen due to the Protestant attack on the castle, Francis and I were barely even speaking, let alone having any sort of interaction physically due to my hesitantance of being touched after they attacked me. I fought with her and told her why i couldn't do my duty and of course, she didn't care about my well being. Several hours later, she explained to me that she had a pain in her lungs and that the Scotish court physicians found a lump making it hard for her to breathe and to merely survive. She explained that the physician had given her herbs which helped with the pain but, assured her that her time on this earth were limited.

As my thoughts about my mother and Francis envelope me. Francis is staring at me from afar, Looking up at him as I'm lighting the very last candle.

"It was merely weeks ago, that we were here praying for some miracle that i would survive my illness" He stated.

"Perhaps the angels listened when i begged them to spare you because here you are,looking healthy as ever!" I replied…..

He keeps staring and staring looking at me with love and sorrow in his eyes as i stare back utterly confused at what he must be thinking…..

"My love, I'm sorry for your loss" He finally said.

" I know she wasn't the best mother, but I see her in you everyday and for that I'm thankful."

I looked at him with tears stinging my eyes…..I thought i was going to cry but, nothing fell


	2. The beginning of the end

Chapter 2

Several hours later….

I'm standing in the throne room with my beloved friend Greer watching as the staff of the court put up the new royal banners to be hung in the room. Francis and I just negotiated with our new English ambassador Nicholas about a possible peace treaty between with all 3 of our countries. Of course, Francis and I discussed our options and our best tactics.

"Maybe this is a trick; a ploy even and she will attack as soon as the official papers i signed?" i thought…..as we walked hand in hand on the beach near the castle after our usual boat rendezvous. Francis seeing and knowing how worried I was, assured me that i was playing tricks on myself and finding logical explanations for things that simply just are not true.

"Mary….."

"Hmm?"

"Would you please just stop worrying."

"Elizabeth has never wanted peace and as soon as she offers it, you are just going to let it slip through your fingers?"

"I don't want too but, maybe just maybe this all might be a trick to get me weak and vulnerable so she can attack any village or town in Scotland!"

"My love, I know that years have gone by with your families at war but, I think that's it's time to put all the hatred aside and accept it." He said….  
"I think both you and Elizabeth are sick of the fighting for the throne, am i not right?"

"You are, but…..i don't know she's always had a hatred for me, i don't know why….that document handing her throne to me was signed merely days after we were born." "Not knowing at the time how much power we were to hold in both our futures" "Our marriage alliance even...was not even finalized….let alone spoken of.. when my parents had it!" I said, with an annoyed tone.

He looked at me and said, "Listen, whatever you decide i support you….but I need you to know that all political matters have to be approved by the king and queen as an equal." The decision was made and the meeting with Nicholas was held in Francis' map room with 2 chars, 2 ink quills and an anxious ambassador. He informed us the details of the treaty and the rules and laws that come with signing this important document and wished as well as we proceeded with the signature. Both our signatures glided on the parchment as the English ambassador watched with grat pride and joy. The Roman Numeral 2 sparkled next to me as i waited for Francis to finish his approved writing,

He passed the quill and the parchment over to me and before i signed i thought "Am I making the right choice?" I agreed with my inner thoughts and signed with honor and duty as intended, I passed the signed parchment over to Nicholas and assured him that once the ews reached England and Elizabeth, they are welcomed back to Court with dinner and festivities included. He bowed to us and left….Just as i was about to speak, a guard approached Francis and I and said:

"Your Magesty, the queen mother requests your presence in her chambers."

He stood up, kissed my forehead and walked away.

I thought "What could she possibly want that is so urgent?"  
"Maybe he will tell me later?"

I cleared my head and headed to the throne room to see what they were up to as i waited for Francis to finish up his meeting with his mother.

"Oh Mary!" she said.

"Greer!"

"How have you been?"

"Good, the taverns in good shape and i feel like i finally have my feet on the ground after everything that's happened." She stated

"What about you, I heard about this peace treaty between England?, Please do tell."

"it is indeed true, Francis and I just signed the document this afternoon."

"Oh Mary!" she hugged me

"Now all you need is an heir and you are ready to conquer the world!"

"Haha"

Just then, Francis tapped me on the shoulder and looked at me lovingly.

"My love, We are going to Paris!"

"Paris!, Right at this moment?!"

"Yes, Bernard and Helene already packed our things and have a carriage waiting by the white petals in the courtyard"  
"It seems we have some dancing to do at the Louvre."

I look at Greer….stunned

"Well, it appears i must be going." Please make sure the banners get hung and that all meetings are cancelled for today."

"Of course Mary."

"Thank you"  
and with that we fled, just us together no politics, no royals…..

It was just the beginning or was it….


	3. The Long predicted end

Hello,

Once again…..here you go with Chapter 3…..this 1 might have a () which obviously means intimacy so if you see it just be aware

As always reviews are always welcome xoxo Shendel

Chapter 3

The carriage ride was sweet and somber…..me laying on my beloved Francis' shoulder, taking in his smell and his presence. I was holding a bouquet of white dogwood lilies that i received from my servant Helene's daughter, she explained that they are in honor of my mother whose death was just announced by the palace page. I thought about my life as a young child in Scotland as i looked down at them, even though i was only there between my birth and age 6 barely remembering what my home looked like i was hopeful that 1 day i would return and be welcomed by my people with my King standing next to me. Thoughts flooded my mind of all the things that happened since we have been married, Lola has given birth to sweet baby John….which if I was being completely honest made me upset at times knowing that my failure of producing an heir weighs on me as I watch her care for him, Bash and Kenna got married and divorced…..but then again, it's Kenna, I knew she would do something to ruin her marriage for the attentions of "a royal suitor". She is now in Norway awaiting the birth of her child….I wonder if she's alright…..just as my next thought interrupted my head Francis spoke.

"There's a lake not far from here, I thought it would be a good idea if e could start our adventure here?"

I nodded and smiled.

I raced him to the lake where I immediately without second thought started removing my clothes…..He watched me intently knowing exactly what he meant when he said "the lake". Maybe by the end of this trip….i'll carry a child in my womb who knows?. Conceiving an heir has been hard for us…..nearly all year since our wedding night we have tried and unsuccessfully achieved what we both want. The night of the coronation, something inside me knew that our heir was finally conceived. Weeks after our coronation, I began feeling nauseated and spilling the contents of my meals into a chamber pot, I would tell the maids to empty it more often so that Francis wouldn't notice and start to get worried. I waited 6 weeks to tell him, I told him the morning of baby John's baptism planning and the joy in his face i will never forget, the way he spun me around overjoyed that we have finally reached our goal. On the morning of John's baptism, i felt a sharp pain where the baby resided…..I knew immediately that something wasn't right. I went to my room, changed my clothes and realized my baby had died and Francis and I were never the same again.

"I love you!" He said as we made out in the lake.

Hopefully we conceived our heir…..

xxx

After our little lake adventure, I was famished and decided to go get the food that we packed from the carriage. Francis was sleeping, as he needed his rest after his illness and miraculous recovery.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the food from the carriage."

"No, you can stay, i can go."

"Not like that, you won't" I smirked

Giving him a quick kiss, i ascended into the woven forest…

xxx

Suddenly while I was waking, I was attacked by assassins who grabbed me and intended to kill me in the woods. They covered my mouth to keep me from screaming and executed a plan for my eventual death. i wanted to cry and scream until either the guards or francis could hear me.

"This is it…..I never even said goodbye."

"Francis, I love you!" I thought as they led me in the bushes to my death.

Just then, Francis comes out from behind and starts attacking the men. A attacker hold a knife to my neck threatening to kill me if i call out, risking it i call out:

"GUARDS!"  
GUARDS!"

They come out, swords drawn ushering me out of the way to save us. I see it….Francis head getting smacked against the pavement,,,holding on for dear life! I scream and yell but, my screams are silenced, my thoughts think about him and him only i tear up as i see him trying to break free. My thought are running frantically through my head….trying to figure out ways to help...yet, something is holding me back. An attacker pulls to the closest tree while i yell:

"FRANCIS!"  
"NO!"  
"NO!"

I watch as he gets up and rips the attacker of of me, stabs him and lets him fall to the ground..blood spilling….He runs after the attacker that escaped I quickly take a breath and say:

"Let him go, the other guards will find him."

He stops and turns, smiling at me ;relieved that we defeated the attackers. He tries to speak but, fails and suddenly falls under a glowing tree with white petals….blood gushing out of his head. I run as fast, as my feet carry me to his side ….I hold his head and ask:

"Francis, Can you hear me?'

I look over at the guard and shout orders left and right

"The King has been injured, Get Help….NOW!"

I turn back at Francis

"We our going back to the carriage, you're going to be alright."

He responds as best he can...desperation filled in his eyes also,deep sorrow

"No, I won't"

I search his face, what is he possibly implying

"Francis?!"

"I have another fate predicted long ago!"  
Then it dawned on me…. the prophecy…..the glowing tree..Nostradamus's vision of him cold to my touch not much older then he was….I realize what Francis has tried to explain barely trying to put in words….

"My husband is dying!"

I try and use every way to deny it in my mind...as he stares up at me….I try to tell myself to just hold him and caress him long enough for the guards to come back...I try and make all these scenarios in my head for Francis to hold out as he says his final words.

"Please make sure that my son is cared for and he knows that i love him."

"Please make sure that my brother, Charles gets on the throne with my mother as regent, and stay and help her help him become king."

I feel my eyes well….as I hear his last words… but, i have to promise him….because if i don't i will live to regret it forever.

"My love, promise me you will stay….Promise …..Promise me…"

"I will!" "I will!" "Promise!"

As he speaks, his life flashes before his eyes and i remember all the memories we shared as a union as children and beyond...He tells me how much beauty and happiness i have brought into his life and that he hopes that I will carry that happiness with me for the rest of my days.

His breath slows and he can barely utter a word…..but he efforts to speak one last time.

"You must wed again."

"I can't, Francis please!"

He sees the tears and finally gives in..,I wipe his tears for one last time and begin to say:  
"I never will anyone the way I love you!"

He struggles and says: " I pray to God, that you do."

He stutters...sees my face…..staring deep in my soul as his leaves his body…..he turns his head...shuts his eyes and let's out his last breath as the blood from his head wound covers the leaves below. Hia body runs cold in my arms and all that's left is the limp shell of my beloved.

My heart in that moment...ripped to shreds….my body aches….my heart breaks...my eyes...give in to the pain...I can barely see as the tears blur up my vision and..i kiss his neck one last time….in his arms i lay… waiting for the guards to find me….The white flowers surround me and i am alone…..vulnerable and heartbroken as i wait for rescue.

"The love my existence just died in my arms!'

As I continue to sob…..in what's left of my beloved Francis 


	4. Grief

Hello again, I'm so sorry if I made you cry…...the last chapter. It's heartbreakingly sad to see him go but i guess it had to be done at some point….anyway even though we saw Mary erupt in anger and grief what if she never tore the accord and just grieved herself…...It is after all, Reign and there has to be plenty of DRAMA so stay tuned xoxo Shendel

Chapter 4

I feel as though my heart has been ripped from me, knowing that the pain i feel will never be completely gone. I just watched my husband die and I am on my way back to the Palace alone and heartbroken. Catherine holds me and hears me sobs as the carriage rides back to the Palace, along with Francis' lifeless body in a box being carried for burial. Just this morning, I woke up in his arms and we made love and now i must learn to sleep alone and hurt as his side of the bed would always be empty As soon as we arrive, I let go of Catherine and rn in our rooms, I crawl on his side of the bed and hold his pillow. I lay there and sob as his scent still lingers across the sheets and the duvet. I stand up and sit by his desk and look at a document that was supposedly signed this afternoon by the nobles and awaited his signature and approval, the quill lying there next to the page with fried ink on the tip and his first initial gleaming in the moonlight. I walk over to the closet, and take out the gold jacket he wore at our wedding, I hold it and smell it and don't let it go. I run to the throne room, tear down the curtains and collapse in the middle of the floor, letting the sobs take over. I walk up the steps and see his other crown placed on his chair,he put it there so he wouldn't forget it tomorrow at the Michaelmas celebration. All events have been cancelled as people heard the news, as soon as i arrived back; banners were being taken down and the throne room stood empty with just the thrones in the center. I see Catherine walking towards me, with eyes red as the devil and puffy as a cloud, you could see in her eyes the hurt and the grief that she has succu,ned too, I turn as she begins to speak:

'My dear, I think it's best you sleep." She grabs my shoulder as I'm staring up at his portrait above our thrones.  
"I can't!" I exclaim sniffling through my sobs and cries

"If only he told you." She down sadly

"Told me what?!"

silence between us both

"Catherine, told me WHAT?!"

'After the meeting with Nicholas, I called Francis into my office." she paused and breathed

"I told him of the prophecy, that you two thought was fulfilled."

I looked at her confused….then it clicked…..Nostradamus lied to her the night i was going to Bash at the chapel. He lied to Catherine about the prophecy so, she could convince me to marry Francis.

She spoke again…..once she saw me pay attention.

"He looked at me, and didn't even believe it."

"He said, I was crazy for believing that prophecies and superstitions ruled his future with you!"

She paused….to take a breath

"I warned him to take extra guards, wear extra clothing even inform every stationed guard in the place for protection…."

"I even suggested that he tell you, just in case …..you would take precautions."

"He didn't listen to me at all! and now he's lying somewhere lifeless in a box!"

"Catherine, why didn't you tell me!"

"He didn't want for you to be worried or misinformed.'

"HE WOULD BE ALIVE AND WE WOULD BE HAPPY"!

"HE WOULD BE HERE, HELPING PLAN FOR THE MICHAELMAS BANQUET….THAT NOT SO LONG AGO….HE SAVED ME FROM AN ABUSIVE MARRIAGE"!

i sob and breathe before continuing.  
"You were plotting my death, planning my demise….you're heart black as the evening sky!"

she wanted to reply and i could see the anger

"NO, YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK!"

she paused…..

"Mary….Mary"!

"He died saving me, he chose to save me and you stand here and make up stories about how i could have saved him!" "Why didn't you tell me"! "I know i made mistakes with Conde and my marriage, but i deserved to be informed, so maybe he could have lived."

"I HAVe BEEN LEFT WITH NOTHING AND NO ONE." MY COUNTRY IS WEAK, AND THE ONE PERSON WHO PROTECTED IT IS DEAD." MY HUSBAND AND MY MOTHER LAY LIFELESSLY IN A BOX AND YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU…..CATHERINE DE MEDICI WOULD HAVE DONE TO SAVE HIM…."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, BECAUSE NOW HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF US!"

"THE PERSON THAT WE LOVED THE MOST, EQUALLY!"

I grabbed his jacket and ran back to my room and sobbed until i fell into a depressive sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my lovelies,

I am back with another Chapter of this story. I apologize for the lack of updates. School's in session and I had Finals to study for, not to mention a bunch of homework so, I couldn't update. Let me know if you want any specific storylines to be mentioned. This story has received good reviews and I just wanted to say Thank You. Also, Do any of you guys watch the new ABC Family show ShadowHunters…..it's really good everyone should check it out…..NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

I walked back to our chambers with this fire burning inside. My throat felt like it was on fire from the verbal confrontation I had with Catherine, I couldn't believe that Catherine never warned me, I could have saved him and myself as well, He could be here planning parties and events with me for foreign allies and visitors, protecting my country from Elizabeth who by now, probably has heard of Francis' death. I was alerted by my page Bernard that the servants would come to empty out Francis' things in the morning.

Walking…..I saw the coroner's plan every inch of the funeral. As i walked by they said:

"Your Grace, The Queen Mother has requested that you sign the final burial arrangements for the king."

"Thank you Jean, but please inform her that due to my pain and my grief, I shall not approve anything. On the Queen of France's word you may do as you wish to bury Francis' with the necessary traditions and customs of France and I expect his memory and his bravery to be remembered." Is that quite clear?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

I walked back to my chambers stopping in front of the door:

"Bernard!"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Please….Do …..Not … let…..anyone in my chambers till after the funeral, Understood?"

"Yes, Your Grace"

TIME SKIP

I woke up this morning and felt empty like I have been for mere days…..Francis' warmth no longer comforts me in the early morning…..our early morning banter that is….at times heard through our door is not even noticed due to the silence. The morning looks cold and dreary….perfect day to mourn and grieve. Greer disrupts my thoughts as she slowly wakes me from my slumber:

"Mary, It is time to get dressed for Francis' funeral"

"Alright."

Greer starts to help me get dressed and everything stops' Time, feeling, everything…...The emptiness…..has consumed me and I feel nothing, except the image of Francis' head being pounded against the pavement, my screams echoing as she ties my corset strings. I feel my knees buckle and the door growing lesser and lesser as i realized i have fallen while letting out a blood-chilling scream:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Francis!"

"COME BACK TO ME."

Francis POV (From Heaven)

The pain I feel as I see the events at the castle unfolds pains and tugs at my heart, more and more as the days pass and the news of my death reaches powerful nations. I watch my beloved Mary grieve me and only wish to tell her how this is not real and all her fears and worries are clouding her judgement and that I shall protect till my dying breath. Then I realize this is Real. I AM DEAD. I am watching my family yell and scream and pray to God and wish for my return. Watching my wife through the heavens pains me more than I could ever imagine, watching her grieve and shed tears makes me want to magically come back. I AM DEAD AND NO PRAYING OR WISHES CAN BRING ME BACK. SHE WILL FOREVER GRIEVE ME AND I CANNOT FATHOM THE PAIN. I WATCH AS SHE FALLS TO THE GROUND AND CALLS MY NAME…..


	6. Author's note

Hey Everyone in the Reign Fanfiction World….

I just wanted I'm really sorry for the lack of updates with this story…..It's been a crazy couple months with school, and my friends and it's been really hectic. Plus, my birthday is coming up and i have been really busy trying to plan that…..because I'm going to New York! I also have been giving Reign a break because as you all know (who still watch) Season 3 is on hiatus till April 25th…..IF U NEED A SHOW GO WATCH SHADOWHUNTERS ASAP….it's amazing and it is based on the Mortal instruments book series by Cassie Clare and I HIGHLY recommend it especially if you read the books if not, it's ok u can still watch it and go along with the show version (READ THE BOOKS THOUGH, MORE BACKGROUND) If anyone is interested it's on ABC Family on Tuesdays at 6 PT/9ET and trust me when I say it's amazing so go check it out.

Anyways, since I'm going on Spring Break I'll try and get chapters up for you guys...DM any story -lines u want me to add and I will happily do so also, i might write a Shadowhunters story but i don't know yet? Should I? Let me know…..

Have an amazing day!  
Bye Royals XO Shendel 


End file.
